Batwoman: Shadows of You
by JrBenson
Summary: Batwoman/original character: Femslash. A/U. Not following any certain canon...maybe some bits and peices but it's an A/U. The hardest part is moving forward. T for now...
1. Chapter 1

Batwoman/original character: Femslash. A/U. Not following any certain canon...maybe some bits and peices but it's an A/U. The hardest part is moving forward.

Chapter 1

_**Night time**__**.**_

_**Gotham City.**_

_**Darkened Alley**__**.**_

The young man ran desperately trying to out wit the shadowy figure chasing him. Making a sharp left he immediately regretted the move. He skidded to a stop and looked widely around and swore under his breath.

"That's not a very polite thing to say Jeremy."

Jeremy spun around and backed up slowly as the figure moved forward, matching him step for step. He felt his back against the brick wall; he had no escape. He began to tremble.

"Please. They'll kill them!" He begged. A gloved hand reached out of the shadows to gently cradle Jeremy's cheek making the young man shake even more.

"No they won't," the figure said gently. Shaking his head wildly, Jeremy's eyes darted around, afraid.

"I can't! They have my family!" He began to whimper as his knees started to buckle. The hand that had been cradling his cheek now cupped his chin in a firm grip.

"Tell me," the figure demanded quietly. Shaking his head, Jeremy continued to whimper and beg for his family's life.

Gripping his chin tighter, making Jeremy cry out, the figure finally stepped forward and leaned in to speak softly in his ear.

"Tell me and I will make them pay," the red head ordered. With tears in his eyes Jeremy whispered the address of a warehouse. Satisfied with his answer, Batwoman let go of his face and let the man sink to the ground. She stared at the whimpering man and shook her head sadly.

"Go home, Jeremy. You need to be there when your family arrives," she said gently. With that, she spun on her heal and disappeared into the night.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

Wincing as she grabbed for her towel, Kate dried herself off then wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out of the shower. Wiping away the steam from the mirror, Kate studied herself. A dark bruise covered her upper right arm and another on her shoulder. The corner of her lip stung where someone had landed a right hook.

It was a long night. Jeremy's wife and twin girls were finally returned safely but the damage had been done. It would be a long time before any of them felt…normal.

Kate sighed as she ran a comb through her thick red hair. She quickly dressed and exited her bathroom.

"Good work soldier," Jake Kane said as he leaned against the door frame. Smiling tightly, Kate nodded.

"Thank you sir." Jake glanced at his daughter. And felt a wave of protectiveness crash down on him.

"Maybe you should have someone look at that," he suggested softly as he motioned at the bruises. Looking down at her arm then looking back up at her father, she shook her head.

"I'm fine sir." She turned away and headed for her bedroom. Jake ran a hand over his tired eyes and followed.

"Kate…," Jake said slowly.

Kate sighed as she heard the tone in her father's voice. She turned to look at him.

"I'm fine pop. Really," she said as she went over to him and gave him a hug. Not really convinced, Jake wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Ok, sweetheart," he said as he kissed the top of Kate's head. Smiling softly, Kate stood on tip toe and lightly kissed her father's cheek.

"Good night dad." Realizing that Kate wasn't going to say no more, Jake nodded in defeat.

"G'night sweetheart."

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

_**Morning.**_

_**Gotham City.**_

_**Townhouse.**_

"Corey! Michelle! Time for breakfast!"

A muffled groan could be heard upstairs. Both women laughed as they looked at each other.

"You sound just like mom," said one of the women. The other woman laughed as she remembered.

"Funny you should say that," she said with a grin. They both turned to see a pair of ruffled twins.

"Why do we have to wake up so early?" Corey asked sleepily.

"Yeah. It's barely morning," Michelle said as she yawned. Both adults shared a quick glance before turning their attention to the two girls.

"It's eight in the morning, and I have to get to work," said their mother. The girls groaned and pouted as their mother got busy with their lunches. Their aunt just hopped up onto the counter and laughed.

"Yup, you totally sound like mom," she said with a grin. The twins laughed as their mother threw a dish towel at their aunt.

"You're not helping Shay," Jamie said with a smirk. Shay gave her twin sister an identical smirk.

"Yup you're right. I'm _not _helping," Shay said as she took a sip of her coffee. She quickly ducked as Jamie tossed a scrunched up napkin at her. The girls laughed as they watched their mother and aunt tease each other relentlessly. After a moment their mother seemed to have enough fun and turned to smile at her daughters.

"I gotta get going," she paused as her girls moaned. "I'll be in a meeting all morning so I need to leave early. Bobbie will take you to school_, right_?" Jamie glanced at her sister.

"Of course I will!" Shay smiled and threw a wink at her nieces. They laughed.

"I'm serious Shay, I'm tired of getting called in by the principle," Jamie said sternly. Holding up her hands, Shay nodded solemnly.

"I swear I'll get them to school."

"_On_ time," Jamie added. Sighing dramatically, Shay threw her hands up playfully.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get them there _on_ time."

Satisfied, Jamie just leaned over and hugged her sister. She leaned back a bit and playfully pointed her finger at her.

"I'm trusting you. Don't let me down," Jamie said with a teasing smile. Shay just nodded and laughed as her sister ruffled her hair. Jamie grabbed her brief case and kissed both her daughter's good bye.

"God…I hate these damn meetings," Jamie said over her shoulder. She quickly slipped on a pair of heels and slipped on her jacket.

"Yeah, but you're good at bossing people around," Shay said with a gentle smile. They watched as the girls ran up stairs to get their things ready for school.

"True. But I really hate wearing these damn suits! You on the other hand don't give a rat's ass how you look," Jamie said wistfully. Throwing her head back, Shay wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"The joys of working from home." Just then the twins came barrelling down the stairs. They both hugged their mother before running off to the kitchen for breakfast.

Shaking her head, Jamie sighed sadly.

"Their growing up so fast."

Shay could see that her sister really wanted to be the one to spend time with her daughters. Unfortunately, her job just didn't allow it.

"Come on, the sooner you get that meeting over with; the sooner you'll be home with the twins. We can go to the park after diner – how's that sound?"

Jamie gave her sister a small smile and nodded.

"I'd love that."

With that Jamie gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

After dropping the twins at school with the promise of after school practice in the park, Shay got herself ready for her morning 'job'.

Grabbing her coffee mug then refilling it, Shay made her way to her decent sized studio and sat down. She picked up the headset and pulled the mic towards her and flipped a few switches.

"He partner," Mike Reno asked as he slipped in his place across from Shay. He slipped on his headphones and pulled his mic to him. Shay nodded and smiled. Their manager gave them the signal and both switched on their mic's.

"Good morning Gotham City! It is now 9:15 and so glad you could join us. I'm Mike Reno and that was the latest single by Justin Beiber," Mike said in his deep voice.

"And I'm Shay Cooper. So, this morning after I dropped of the twins, I was flipping through the news paper like we normally do before the show -"

"How do you _'flip'_ through the paper?" Mike playfully interrupted. Shay gave her friend a smirk.

"Oh Mike, did the small school bus drop you off this morning," Shay asked teasingly. Mike laughed at that.

"No, no, no! I'm just asking 'cus most people, they say 'sift' through it or something like that. I've never heard anyone-"

"You don't 'sift' through a newspaper do you?" Then look over to their manager, Shay asked him, "General, do you sift through your paper?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I also flip through it and a whole hoist of other things," he replied diplomatically. Teddy 'The General' Stewart was a long time friend of Shay's and manager of KISS FM 99.9 radio.

"Do we even wanna know what the other stuff is?" Mike teased.

"Mike!" Shay gasped. Mike laughed as did Teddy.

"That's a whole other show, guys!" Teddy replied in his defence. Everyone laughed as they continued the conversation.

"As I was saying, the headline caught my eye. Now everyone has heard about that terrible kidnapping of the Reed twins-"

"Oh yeah, that was…it's terrifying to know that there are people out there like that," Mike said seriously.

"The front page in big bold letters says that – if you haven't already heard – they have been found. _Alive_."

There was a collective sigh of relief that could be heard over the air waves.

"Thank God," Mike said solemnly.

Nodding Shay skimmed through the story and found what she was looking for.

"Apparently, Batwoman was the one who found not only the girls but the guys that took them. What? You're giving me this look," Shay asked when she saw Mike's expression.

"Nothing really-"

"You sure?" Teddy asked. Mike knew there was no way to avoid this.

"I am as much of a fan of Batwoman as you two are but-"

"I knew there was a _butt _in there," Shay said playfully. She knew this could turn explosive if they weren't careful.

"I'm just saying, I'm glad she's on our side, but what kind of example is she really setting for young girls? And the public in general?" Shay was silent for a moment. She looked over to Teddy who was pondering over his argument.

"How do you mean?"

"Now I'm not saying she's a bad influence or anything but the stuff she does. It's bordering on criminal… almost vigilantism." Everyone was silent. They weren't exactly sure how to answer that.

Teddy held up a sign for them to play a song. Shay announced the title and switched off her mic.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She asked as she took off her headset. Mike just held his hands up.

"I love what she does. I'm all for what she stands for, but you gotta admit, how she gets her info is questionable."

"I can't believe you're doing this? My niece's love her and you're going to discredit her over not sharing certain info? Gimmie a break!"

"1 minute guys," Teddy informed them.

Shaking her head Shay slipped on her headphones and got ready for the next segment. It was gonna be a long morning.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

"_Personally, I think, she is the only one that can get into the criminal mind. She can anticipate what they will do next. Besides the cops, God love 'em, don't have that kind of…__power or influence, whatever you wanna call it. She's doing what no one will or even can do. That includes the cops."_

The DJ named Shay gave a convincing argument. The other named Mike was still sceptical.

"_True. I'll give her that. But the truth of the matter is that she is breaking all kinds of laws by doing what she does-"_

"_I get that. But if you wanted a by-the-book hero, where was Wonder Woman? Superman? Where were they? It's all great when you're trying to defuse an explosive situation, negotiating…hell if you wanna stop a war, call Wonder Woman! Fine by me. But when you're racing against the clock, or dealing with the dirtiest scum of the earth, you call someone that is willing to bend a few rules and get their hands dirty._

_You get yourself Batwoman. She will get results that Wonder Woman's lasso can't get."_

Kate couldn't help but smile a little. _Wonder Woman, eh?_ She cranked up the volume as she stopped for a red light. Mike had finished his spiel and Shay was going for another round.

"_If that were my kid, God forbid, I would do everything and anything; I mean anything, to get them back. If it means cracking open a few heads, so be it-"_

"_So you're basically willing to throw yourself in jail to get your loved one-"_

"_Hell yeah! Batwoman is one of us. She get's it, she knows the darkest places that people can go to when they've been pushed to their limits. That's why she does what she does so we don't ever have to."_

Kate let out a full blown smile. The station didn't play the greatest music, well not _her_ kind of music, but it was always fun to listen to the debates and discussions the two DJ's had. _And that Shay Cooper sounded sexy as hell,_ Kate thought with a smirk.

Kate had to hand it to Shay. The woman knew her stuff. She would love to meet DJ Cooper when she wasn't busy. _I can pull some strings,_ Kate thought with a sly smile. She was interrupted when she heard DJ Cooper again.

"_Alright, I think it's time to lighten up__ the mood. What do you think boss?"_

"_Sounds like a plan. The first 3 callers with the correct answer to today's trivia question will get tickets…"_

Kate half listened as she drove to meet up with her cousin, Betty. It had been awhile since they did anything and Kate was feeling guilty for not spending as much time with the young blonde. As if reading her mind, her cell phone rang. Quickly answering it, Kate smiled at the voice on the other end.

"_Hey Cousin__! We still on?"_

"Yup. I'm on my way there now," Kate replied with a chuckle. Just then an advertisement for some product came on the radio. Shay was the announcer. _SEX _was the first thing that popped into Kate's head when she heard that voice.

"_Hello? Kate? You still there?"_

Kate blinked and realized she was still on the phone.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry. I was listening to the radio-"

"_Ohh! Is that the Coop and Reno Show? I love them!"_ Betty said excitedly. "_GCU has them playing every morning. They're like, the unofficial DJ's for GCU!_" Laughing at how animated her cousin got Kate just shook her head.

"I didn't realize they were _that_ popular," Kate said with a chuckle.

"_Ohmigod! Yeah! They even make appearances here at the campus from time to time. Which is totally wicked, right? Although, I have yet to meet them_," Betty said disappointedly. "_I heard that Shay Cooper is really sweet. She stayed longer then usual this one time, just to meet some of the students that couldn't make it out of their classes until later. She just, you know, hung out._"

"Maybe I can pull some strings and maybe you can finally meet her," Kate suggested slowly, careful not to let on. Betty knew her cousins preference and she was absolutely cool with it. She also knew that Kate was nursing a broken heart. She knew all about Renee and Kate.

"_Well, if it's not too much trouble_," Betty Kane said slowly trying not to sound _that_ desperate. Kate heard it and laughed a little.

"No trouble at all. I'll see what I can do. Gotta go, I'll see you in a bit," Kate said and hung up. She turned up the volume again and listened. She smiled at the jokes and the silly banter and couldn't feel a little excited herself. All to soon the show came to an end.

"_Ok ladies and gents, it's time for us to head on outta here," _Shay said cheerfully.

"_Hold on a second, we've still got a little time for one more thing,"_ Mike said mischievously. Kate could practically feel the uneasiness across the radio.

"_What are you doing?"_ Shay said anxiously.

"_I'm gonna play you all something. Now the first caller to recognize this voice gets a chance to meet the artist in person. Now don't rush to the phones just yet. We'll reveal the answer __Monday morning – call then. I just want to give you some time to think about."_

"_Terry! Did you ok this?"_

"_Yes ma'am I did!"_

"_I can't believe this. I'm gonna-"_

"_Now don't give it away Shay!"_

"_Ok folks, have yourselves a great rest of the morning. Good luck and see you all next week!"_ Mike said as he started playing the song.

Kate instantly recognized the voice. _Wow…she's good…_she thought to herself. _Hmm…maybe I don't need to pull any strings after all…_Kate said with a sly smile. She continued to listen to the song. The beat and lyrics were pretty good.

She smiled brightly as she finally pulled up to the GCU resident campus. Betty waved and jogged up to the car and slid in.

"Do you know who that is?" Betty asked excitedly. Nodding and smiling at how her cousin's eye's sparkled.

"She's good," Kate said in reply. She started the car and off they drove.

"She's not good! She's amazing! I wonder why she decided to go into radio instead of a music career," Betty asked.

Kate wished she knew too. Shay Cooper, with her sexy voice and singing chops, could have made one hell of a living singing.

"I guess you'll have to ask her yourself," Kate said confidently as she winked at her cousin. Betty's eyes little like saucers. She squealed in delight and Kate laughed.

"But how are you gonna beat out half of Gotham City. I'm pretty sure they all know who it is," Betty said as uncertainty set in.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Kate said with a clever smile as she pulled up next to the restaurant. "I've got it all figured out."

Kate pulled out her cell phone and dialled. Betty just watched as she waited for things to unravel.

"Hello Mr. Stewart, this is Kate Kane," Kate glanced over at Betty who's mouth fell open and her eyes wide. Kate held up a finger to her lips as she spoke to Terry Stewart, manager of KISS FM's hottest morning DJ's.

"Yes, I was hoping we could get DJ Cooper to come out and play for a…uh…an event being held by my family next week. Yes, that's right…I'd love to meet you and discuss it more. Tomorrow sounds good with me. Let me write that down," Kate paused as she listened for the reply and smiled. She quickly scribbled the address then glanced at her cousin who was still wide eyed and winked.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow!" Kate hung up and smiled brightly at Betty.

"See, told you I figured it all out," Kate said as she got out of the car. Betty quickly followed suit.

"Kate you're gonna get in so much trouble!"

"That's never stopped me," Kate said over her shoulder. They sat at a table near the back of the restaurant.

Kate Kane always got what she wanted. And she wanted Shay Cooper.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

"What was that all about?" Shay asked as she packed away the notes and newspapers they used that morning. Terry stuffed his hands into his pockets, smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Uh-oh…that's not a good sign," Mike said playfully. Shay just glared at her partner.

"You've gotta gig sometime next week," Terry replied as he walked out of the studio. Mike and Shay quickly glanced at each other before dashing out of the studio.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! I have a _what_?" Shay demanded her heart pounding.

Sighing, Terry held his hands up in surrender.

"Next week you have a gig. We're gonna go over the details tomorrow."

Shay was still for a moment, letting everything hit her. In the next breath she was shaking her head just as she was waving her hands.

"No, no, no, no. What did you just do?" Shay asked, her voice rising slightly in desperation.

"Buddy, what are you talk-"

"_Tomorrow_, I have two little girls to look after! _Tomorrow_ I have to take those two little girls down to the park! What the hell were you thinking?" Shay said frantically.

Mike placed a gentle hand on Shay's shoulder.

"Maybe I can pick them up. They've never seen you perform before," Mike said diplomatically.

"I haven't even seen my band in months! We've practiced even less!"

"Technically, you've played with them last weekend at that-"

Shay glared at their manager.

"Birthdays and _Bar Mitzvahs_ don't count!"

Terry held up his hands, "Ok. I'm sorry. I'll just call Ms. Kane-"

"Wait! Ms. Kane? As in – flaming - hot - red - headed - Kane?" Mike asked, his eyes glassing over while his mouth watered. Rolling her eyes, Shay shook her head and stormed out and moved into the living room. Both men followed and Terry gave Mike an exasperated look.

"Yes, that _Ms_. Kane. I'd suggest you call her that. And for god sakes! Reign in that testosterone!" Terry said annoyingly.

"Why didn't you just talk to me before you said yes?" Shay asked, visibly upset. Taking a seat next to his friend, Terry threw an arm around Shay.

"Because I know how much you miss signing. I know what you gave up to take care of your nieces and sister," Terry said softly. Shay was quiet. "Maybe it's time to do something that makes you happy."

"Taking care of the girls…that makes me so happy," Shay replied softly. Terry nodded in agreement.

"I know how much you love making them happy. But do you know how completely psyched they'd be when they see you on stage? They'd go nuts," Mike added.

"What do ya say partner?" Terry asked. They sat patiently, waiting for Shay.

Nodding slowly, Shay finally agreed.

"I'll call the guys," she said tiredly.

Mike and Terry smiled brightly.

What do you think? Should I stay or should I go?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm getting good with this updating thing.

Consider it as another xmas gift to all of you. I'll be on christmas vacation next week so I should be able to get in some writing time.

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 2

Jamie slowly drank her coffee. She watched with a bemused smile as her twin sister, Shay, paced up and down the living room floor.

"I told you it was ok with me. No need to panic."

Shay still looked troubled. Sighing Jamie set her cup down and stood.

"Shay. Everything will be fine. Listen to what Ms. Kane has to say and go from there. O.K?" Shay nodded silently. Jamie just smiled. She had never seen her sister this nervous about anything. A good percentage of the time things would just roll off her sister's back.

"God," Jamie sighed. "I wish I had a camera. You look so cute when you're freaked out." Jamie quickly dogged a pillow as she laughed. Shay just grunted in embarrassment as she sat down but she quickly shot up like a rocket when she heard the door bell ring.

Jamie laughed harder as she went for the door. But stopped quickly when she noticed who was at the door. Her breath caught in her throat. She may be straight but hot damn! The woman at her front door was _beautiful_.

"Hello," said the young red head. It took a moment but Jamie shook her head a little and found her voice.

"Uh…hello," Jamie stuttered slightly. Kate smiled and waited patiently. As if remembering her manners, Jamie stood back and let Kate in.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Kane," Jamie said as she shook the red head's hand.

Shaking her head slightly, Kate smiled as she spoke.

"Please call me Kate." Nodding, Jamie led the way to the living room where her sister had stood and stared at their visitor like a deer in head lights. She quickly glanced at Kate who had turned her head slightly and covered a smile with her hand.

Jamie cleared her throat, obviously warning her sister of their presence. Blinking rapidly, Shay shook herself out of her dazed moment.

Clumsily, Shay stuck out her hand and almost tripped over her own feet.

"Shay…I'm Shay…." Closing her eyes in embarrassment, Shay just shook her head slightly and swallowed her humiliation. She heard someone laughing and Shay opened her eyes. Kate Kane had the most beautiful smile Shay had ever seen.

"Hello Shay," Kate replied softly. Shay was mesmerized by Kate's eyes and didn't realize that she had been holding Kate's hand a little long. Jamie glanced from her sister to Kate then back again. She smiled wickedly.

"Well then…I will leave you two alone."

Shay blinked then realized what her sister intended to do.

"Sure…_What_?"

Jamie quickly made her way out of the room. She shrugged her shoulders and gave a smirk as she went upstairs, "I've got two girls that need to be let out or else havoc will ensue. Be back soon." And with that she called for her daughters, who ran down the stairs and out the door with their mother trailing behind them.

Stunned, Shay just slowly turned around.

"Um…"

Kate smiled at Shay's discomfort. She took a seat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her.

_This __should __be __interesting__…_ Kate thought with a sly smile.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

"…my family does work with both groups. So you singing at this event would mean a lot to them. The money that you could raise would be a bonus as well," Kate said with a smile. Shay and Kate had hashed out a plan with in the first 15 minutes of their meeting. All that had to be worked out were the minor details.

"Before I forget, my cousin, who I must say is a devout listener, would love it if you could spend 5-10 minuets with her." Kate saw that Shay had glanced at her watch again. "I'm sorry. Am I keeping you from something?"

Shay's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"No! I'm sorry. It's just that…well…my manager was supposed to be here as well," Shay replied with a sheepish grin. Kate gave her a full smile.

"I think we did just fine by ourselves, don't you think?" Kate placed a warm hand over Shay's thigh and smiled. All Shay could do was nod, her eyes fixated on Kate's emerald ones. Satisfied, Kate gave Shay's thigh a light squeeze, making the other woman inhale sharply.

Kate smirked as she pulled away. Shay cleared her throat and looked over their agreement. It was nothing fancy; the two had scribbled notes on a sheet of paper outlining everything they had just discussed. Closer to the bottom was Kate's signature.

"Yeah, everything looks good. I'll meet with your cousin before and after. That sounds good with you?"

Kate smiled brightly and nodded.

"You're gonna give her a heart attack, but I'm sure she'd love it. Thank you." Shay blushed and smiled shyly at that.

"Um…so…uh…my band could play a 30 minute set each and do a couple of filler stuff with the station as well. Right?" Kate nodded. "Ok. That should do it…"

Kate sat back and watched Shay sign underneath her name. Just then the front door opened.

"Ok! Ok! I will let you go again _after_ dinner."

Kate leaned in close and whispered into Shay's ear, "looks like the Calvary's home." Kate's breathe caressed Shay's face and she had to suppress a moan. Just as quickly, Kate pulled back in time to see the twins come barrelling in. Corey and Michelle stopped in their tracks as they took in the new visitor.

A mischievous smile grew as the twins looked at each other.

Planting themselves on either side of Kate, the twins made no attempt at hiding their interest in the redhead.

"Hi. I'm Michelle," said one girl.

"I'm Corey. Nice to met 'cha," 'Corey' said with a grin.

Their mother stood in the doorway, disappointment etched into her face. She new all their tricks. Jamie crossed her arms and was about to scold them when Kate spoke first.

"Well…it's nice to meet you _Corey_," Kate said with a wide smile to the young girl that introduced herself as Michelle. Then she turned to the other and did same thing. "Nice to meet you _Michelle_."

With wide eyes the twins sat in stunned silence.

"Whoa!"

"How'd ya know?"

Laughing at their reaction, Kate just placed a slender finger against her lips.

"It's a secret," she whispered and gave the girls a wink.

Shay couldn't help but laugh softly. Her sister cleared her throat.

"Ok, you two. That's enough. Wash up for dinner."

The two girls said their goodbyes as they ran for the stairs, both talking all at once and finishing each other's sentences. Somehow they still managed to understand the other.

"I'm sorry about that Ms. Kane. They have a tendency to get a little…uh…"

"Excited?" Kate supplied. Jamie nodded gratefully. "Yeah, I remember what that was like." Kate said with a grin. All three women laughed.

As if getting a brilliant idea, Jamie smiled brightly.

"You know what? Why not stay for dinner? It's nothing fancy, but it's the girl's favourite. I'm sure they'd love your company."

Shay felt her heart beat louder as her face turned bright red. Jamie just smirked at her sister's discomfort.

Apparently Kate sensed it as well as she smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'd like that." And with that Kate followed Jamie into the kitchen.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

"That was amazing! I can see why your girls love it," Kate said genuinely as she picked up the last two plates from the table. She was surprised how at ease she felt with them. Jamie smiled, shyly, at the praise.

"Oh please. It was nothing," Jamie replied as she waved off the complement. Shay just smiled at her sister's discomfort. Shay took the plates Kate had given her and placed them in the dishwasher and closed up the machine.

Shay glanced at Kate who was now leaning against the counter next to her. She looked like she belonged…_well, __minus __all __the __expensive __clothing __she __was __wearing_, Shay thought with a smirk.

She noticed that Kate was watching her closely as well. Feeling her cheeks burn, Shay just cleared her throat and shoved her hands into her pockets to keep from fidgeting.

Kate looked at her watch and sighed.

"It's getting a late. I should get going," Kate said her voice held a hint of disappointment. Jamie turned and hugged the red head as if they had known each other for years. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner."

"You're very welcome. You can come back anytime you like!" Jamie replied as she gave one last squeeze. Shay just stood back uncomfortably. Jamie stepped out of the hug and glanced at her sister, giving her a look.

"Right! Yeah…anytime…," Shay stuttered clumsily. Jamie just rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to walk Kate to her car, _Shay_?" Jamie asked in a voice that signalled that there was no room for refusal.

"Yeah. Love to," Shay replied quickly. She offered her arm out to Kate who smiled a thank you to Jamie who just winked and smiled back.

Shay and Kate walked down the hallway. Kate slipped her jacket on as Shay patiently waited by the front door. They both made their way down the short steps and ended up by Kate's very expensive speedster.

Shay let out a low whistle.

"Wow…she's beautiful," Shay whispered in appreciation. Kate smiled and slid as close as she could get to the beautiful DJ.

"She is isn't she. She goes pretty fast…for the right person," Kate replied, a sexy smirk lingering on her lips. Shay caught the double meaning and cleared her throat.

"Um…"

"Lunch was wonderful. Thank your sister for me again." Kate opened the door while she spoke and easily slid inside. Starting the engine, Kate reached into her over sized purse and pulled out a card.

"Call me. Anytime you _want_."

And with that Kate put her foot on the pedal and sped off. Shay stood there a little mesmerised and a little breathless. The red head had definitely made it clear. And Shay got the message.

She flipped the card over in her hands and just stared at the information on it. She glanced at where the car had disappeared to and smiled.

"Wow…," Shay said quietly. Biting her lower lip, Shay wandered back into the house and back into the madness. Jamie noticed the look on her sister's face and grinned.

"That's a nice color on you sis," Jamie said cheekily as her sister walked by her. Shay just grinned widely and showed her the card. Jamie just gave a whoop and a high five. Throwing her arm around her, Jamie gave her sister a squeeze.

"I love ya, sis."

Sighing Shay just rolled her eyes. "I know."

Jamie laughed and ruffled her sister's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

God...so very sorry for the long delay. Life is some what stable - for the moment. Work wise...still waiting where I'll be going to next - that part just a tinsy winsy stressfull.

This is a little shorter then my other updates - I wrote this on my work computer. Waiting to get my win7 word to be updated on my laptop.

I own nothing. Except for OC's and my imagination.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Where are we on that lead, Shay?"

Shay blinked several times before the question sunk in. Embarrassed, she mumbled an apology. Her drummer just stared at her and waited.

"Um, let's just take a break, ok guys?" Before anyone could answer Shay was already heading down the stairs. The group had managed to rent a small hall for their rehearsals.

"What's with her?" The base player asked once Shay was out of ear shot. The drummer shrugged.

"Dunno." The group just put down their instruments and walked off the stage.

Halfway through the group's rehearsal she noticed another person in the room. It threw her a bit when she noticed who it was.

"Expecting someone else?" The visitor asked reading her mind.

Clearing her throat, Shay sauntered up to Kate and offered a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Shay asked nervously and a little surprised. Kate didn't answer at first; she just stared up at the beautiful DJ. After a moment Kate broke into a wide grin as she stood.

"You sound amazing," Kate said softly. Shay swallowed as she took a step back. She felt her cheeks burn. "You look even better," Kate added sensuously.

"Oh…uh…," Shay laughed awkwardly. Kate didn't stop there.

"You didn't call," Kate continued huskily with a playful grin on her face. She stepped forward into Shay's personal space and slinked an arm around her waist. She felt Shay jump slightly at her touch. Kate let her finger tips lightly caress Shay's back and sides, never letting the other woman catch her breath.

Shay felt her eyes flutter close at Kate's touch. She bit her tongue to keep her from moaning. She vaguely heard Kate's voice; she could only feel the red head's breath on her neck.

"Um..I was…uh…I was…busy…," Shay said brokenly as she struggled to form words. Kate laughed softly as she slid her other hand around to Shay's backside and gently rubbed a spot just above her butt.

Shay couldn't control her body's reaction anymore. She leaned into Kate's touch as she inhaled sharply. Kate smiled wildly.

"Oh really? I guess you'll be too busy to have dinner with me. Tonight," Kate said breathlessly. Kate could see Shay's eyes glossing over.

"No…yes! I mean…," Shay answered awkwardly. She threw her hand to her forehead and moaned. Kate laughed at how sexy and cute Shay was being. Having pity on the other woman, Kate stepped back and playfully tugged at Shay's belt loops.

"I'll pick you up at eight." With that, she turned and made her way out giving a shout out to the band as she left. "You sound great, guys!" The band waved back as Kate disappeared. Sighing, Shay ran her hands through her hair, trying to get some of her balance back.

"Hey lover girl! You ready to keep going?" The young guitarist teased. Everyone laughed as Shay turned beet red.

"Shut up EJ." Shay playfully shoved him towards the stage. Everyone continued to tease Shay through out rehearsals.

Shay couldn't wait to get home.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

Shay began to sweat as she took a look at herself in the mirror for the 100th time.

"You look great. Stop fidgeting!" Jamie went over to her sister and playfully slapped her hands away. Jamie smoothed out Shay's out fit and gave her a once over.

"You look presentable at least," Jamie said with a smirk. Shay was about to throw an insult back at her sister but Corey and Michelle bounced into the room.

"You look really handsome Shay," Michelle said innocently. Corey cocked her head to the side and scratched her chin.

"I wouldn't say 'handsome' exactly…"

"Hey!" Shay said playfully as she wagged her finger at her niece. Just then the door bell rang.

"We'll get it!" The two girls screamed. Before either woman could react, they were gone.

Sighing Shay just took one more look in the mirror before she turned and dragged her sister along.

As they climbed down the steps they heard giggles coming from the girls and a hearty laugh coming from their visitor.

Shay had to steady herself as she hit the platform. Kate was hunkered down in front of the girls grinning from ear to ear, eyes sparkling. She was watching the girls in complete enthusiasm as Corey and Michelle were rehashing their recent trip to the movies.

"And then he says, 'Hulk smash!'…," Corey said as she mimicked Captain America's voice.

"…then Hulk jumps on the side of the building and crushes 'em! And he's smiling like this…" Michelle proceeded to stick her fingers in her mouth and pulled. Jamie moaned as she covered her face.

"I'm never letting you take them out again," Jamie said teasingly as she playfully shoved her sister to the side.

"Well next time be a little more specific about what you want them to watch!" Shay said as she made a face at her sister.

Kate looked up and smiled. She stood slowly then spoke to the girls.

"I'm glad you liked the movie. I just might have to go and see it for myself. Think you aunt will take me?" Kate gave the girls a bright smile then lifted her gaze towards Shay, mischief dancing in her emerald eyes.

Shay smiled awkwardly as she heard her sister chuckle.

"She's a keeper," Jamie mumbled, amusement tickling her voice. Shay just turned and gave her sister a look. Jamie just laughed softly as she playfully patted her sister's cheek.

"Have fun lover girl." Shay replied by scrunching her face and sticking out her tongue. Jamie just laughed and shook her head.

"Hi Kate, you look fantastic." Jamie walked over and lovingly guided the girls out of the way and gave Kate a big hug.

"Thank you. It's not too much?" Kate asked. Her smile got bigger as Jamie winked and smiled.

"It's perfect." Kate could see a twinkle in Jamie's eyes and knew that she would get a long well with this woman.

"You mind? She's my date," Shay whined as she tugged at her sister's blouse. She playfully shoved her sister out of the way and moved in next to Kate.

"What, no hug?" Kate said tongue in cheek. Shay groaned in defeat and slumped her shoulders.

"Please, don't start."

Everyone laughed at Shay's beaten tone. When the laughter died down, Kate smiled politely and asked, "Ready?" Shay nodded and slipped on a jacket. The pair said their goodbyes and headed out to Kate's car.

"I'm still not sure where we're going. Care to give me a hint?" Shay asked as they made their way down the steps.

Kate just smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll enjoy it." Shay didn't look too convinced.

"Relax. It's the second date you need to worry about," Kate said a sly grin. She threw a wink for good measure. Shay almost fell flat on her face as she went down the steps.

Inhaling deeply, Shay just braced herself for what was to come.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

"Told you there was nothing to worry about," Kate said as she slid into the booth. Shay laughed as she slid in next to Kate.

The two had gone to see a movie which neither woman were really interested in. Kate would 'accidentally' rest her hand on Shay's thigh every so often. Kate would smile as she felt the other woman nervously keep her hands on the hand rest. The movie was half way done when Shay finally relaxed.

This time when Kate slipped a hand over Shay's thigh, Kate was pleasantly surprised. When Kate would have pulled away, Shay covered Kate's hand and gave it a squeeze. Kate beamed as she snuggled closer.

"Yeah…well…," was all Shay could say. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as Kate looked over her menu and winked in Shay's direction. Reaching out, Kate snaked a hand across the bench and lovingly caressed Shay's thigh.

Inhaling sharply at the contact, Shay just gave the red head a smirk.

"_Kate_," Shay said warningly. Kate's eyes sparkled as she held Shay's gaze.

Just then the young waiter cleared his throat. Kate sighed and cursed the damn waiter.

"Anything to drink ladies?" After giving him their order, Kate slid closer to Shay. The other woman just raised an eyebrow. Kate smiled flirtatiously.

"So…how was practice? Get much done?" Kate asked knowing the answer to that. Shay laughed.

"After that little performance of yours, the guys wouldn't let up. So no, not much done," Shay said with a smile. Feeling a bit more relaxed and confident, Shay threw an arm around Kate's shoulder. Kate gave her a sexy smirk and scooted closer.

"Real smooth," Kate whispered in Shay's ear. She grinned as she slipped a hand over Shay's thigh once more and was delighted to see the twinkle in her eyes.

The rest of the evening was a blur. The two sat huddled close as they spoon fed each other, all the while whispering in the other's ear or laughing at nothing at in particular.

Shay couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree. Kate couldn't remember the last time she felt this good.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

Shay tucked Kate's hand in hers as they slowly walked up the sidewalk. They decided to park the car a little farther away and walk the rest of the way to the little townhouse.

"Admit it, you liked it," Kate said with a grin. Shay threw her head back with a laugh.

"Ok, ok. If I admit to it, will you drop it?"

"No," Kate replied quickly. Shay just laughed harder.

"Fine! I had a fun night _and_ I enjoyed it. A lot," Shay said grinning wildly.

"Don't get all enthused or anything. Not on my account," Kate said feigning hurt. Shay just shook her head, smile still on her face. As they neared the steps to the townhouse, Shay turned and pulled Kate into her arms.

"Cut it out Red. You got what you wanted," Shay said softly. She felt her heart pound loudly as Kate just looked up at her, a sexy grin on her face.

Kate slid her arms around Shay's waist and leaned in, their lips barley touching.

"No…not everything," Kate whispered. Kate's warm breath floated over Shay's lips and she felt her stomach flutter at the prospect of kissing Kate. Shay quickly glanced at Kate's lips then slowly closed the distance only to be stopped by Kate shaking her head ever so slightly.

Kate hummed under her breath as she rubbed her nose with Shay's.

"I don't kiss on the first date," Kate said huskily. Shay raked her teeth over her bottom lip as she inhaled deeply.

"That would be your cue to ask about a second date hot shot," Kate added when Shay didn't say anything. Shay laughed and held Kate tighter.

"Second date, huh?"

"That's if you're not scared," Kate taunted, a gleam in her eye. Shay just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not scared."

"Good. I expect you to call me," Kate said as she grudgingly slipped out of Shay's warm embrace.

"Wait. You wanna come in or something?" Shay asked as Kate turned to go. Kate shook her head as she replied.

"This is the part where I have to make up excuses about work and early meetings." Kate stood a couple steps below Shay as she bowed dramatically. "I bid you a goodnight."

"You're such a dork, Kate." Shay was grinning from ear to ear. Kate laughed and winked as she waved. Shaking her head, Shay quietly opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't have a chance to slip out of her jacket before she heard tiny feet thundering down the hall.

The twins threw themselves at Shay who caught them before stumbling backwards.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Shay asked with a wide grin. She gave the girls a tight squeeze before she let them go. She slipped off her jacket and tossed it onto a hook before moving further down the hall.

"Where's your mom?" Shay asked, wondering why Jamie hadn't emerged. She watched as the girls smile quickly disappeared.

"She had to go into work," Michelle supplied.

"Her boss called her in for some emergency thingy," Corey finished. Their tiny shoulders hunched slightly. Shay only realized then that Ms. Reyes from next door was sitting on the sofa. Getting up, the portly old woman smiled as she explained the situation.

"Jamie called about an hour or so ago. She was in such a hurry." Shay felt a little disappointed herself.

"Oh," was all she could say. Reaching into her pocket, Shay pulled out her wallet. "Thank you for coming. I wish she could have just called me…," Shay said as she pulled out $40.

Ms. Reyes made a _tsking_ sound as she pushed back the money.

"And ruin your lovely evening? I'm just glad I was home. Now, you girls go on upstairs and get ready for bed," Ms. Reyes said to the twins. Nodding, the two ran up the stairs.

"You make sure that your sister get's some rest. That job of hers will send her to an early grave!"

Nodding in agreement, Shay walked Ms. Reyes to the door.

"Have a good night Ms. Reyes."

Turning, the old woman smiled gently.

"You too dear." The old woman let herself out leaving Shay alone.

Shay sighed and ran her hands over her face. She felt tired all of a sudden. Shay just locked all the doors and windows, pulling the curtains down. She tidied up the place then headed up stairs.

Kissing the girls goodnight, Shay trudged to her room and fell onto the bed. She didn't bother changing. She just closed her eyes and smiled as she replayed every moment of her date.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

Jamie rubbed her hands over her arms. She was nervous.

"You're taking a big risk contacting me," said a figure from the shadows. Jamie jumped, startled by the voice.

"I…I know. But I didn't know who else to talk to," Jamie replied quietly. Batwoman stepped out of the shadows and stood right in front of Jamie. She backed off slightly when she saw Jamie shrink back a little.

"What was so important that you would risk your neck like this?" Batwoman asked her voice void of any emotion. Jamie swallowed as she handed the caped crusader a thick folder.

"It's not the originals…just…just photocopies."

Batwoman nodded as she quickly leafed through them. "And these are?" Jamie quickly glanced around her before answering.

"I think the people I work for…I think they were involved with those kidnappings…those kids…the twins…," Jamie said with a quiver in her voice. Batwoman studied the woman for a moment.

"That's a big leap considering the _people_ you _work_ for are a non-profit organization…"

"That's just a front!" Jamie stammered. Batwoman pursed her lips as she waited for the woman to calm down.

"What is it exactly do you do for them?"

"I was hired as an external auditor. I was only supposed to stay there a few months. Well…at least that's what I thought – it's been almost a couple of years now. Then a few months ago…I…I came a cross some thing…"

A sound of a trash can being knocked over in the distance silenced Jamie.

"I have to go!" Jamie said frantically. She was already turning when Batwoman caught her by the arm.

"Wait!" Batwoman pulled Jamie behind her and moved so she could peek around the corner of the building. When she was satisfied that there was no danger, she motioned for Jamie to hurry to her car.

"Go straight home. Don't stop any where else. And lock your doors," Batwoman ordered roughly. Jamie nodded and ran to her car. Batwoman watched her drive off and stayed in the shadows for a few more minutes making sure Jamie wasn't followed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Batwoman looked at the folder in her hands.

_So much for an early night…_Kate thought. With that, Batwoman turned and disappeared into the night.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

"_Well…are you going to ask me out on a second date?"_

Shay grinned and felt her cheeks burn.

"Good morning to you too, Kate," Shay said as she grabbed her mug and headed for the booth.

"_It would be a better morning if you asked me already,"_ Kate said playfully. Shay laughed as she nodded hello to her co-host.

"Ok, ok. Were did you want to go?" Shay asked. She sat down on her stool and lifted a finger signalling a few more minutes. Teddy motioned to her to speed it up. They were on in 5 minutes.

"_Surprise me,"_ Kate replied huskily.

"No pressure," Shay added sarcastically. Kate laughed.

"_I'll stop by later…"_

"To talk?"

There was silence on the other end.

"_I was thinking of something else. But we can do that too,"_ Kate said with a cheekily. Shay threw her head back and laughed.

"I'll be waiting. I gotta go, General is having a fit."

"_Have a good show. I'll be listening."_

They said there goodbyes and Shay quickly slipped on her headset and gave the thumbs up. Switching on her mic, Shay got right down to business.

"Good morning Gotham! So glad you can join us. I'm Shay Cooper."

"And I'm the lovely Mike Reno…"

The two smiled at each other. It was going to be a good show.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Except my laptop and imagination.

* * *

Chapter 4

"This is a second date?" Kate asked with a grin. When Shay had called her that week to set up their date, she wasn't expecting this. Although she should have known – family was everything to Shay.

"Hey, you said I could pick. And this is what _I_ picked," Shay said with a playful wink. The two turned back to the field. Corey and Michelle next to each other, one looking for an opening, the other had her eye on the ball. Kate clapped her hands and yelled out encouragement. Shay just sat next to her and watched with an amused grin.

"RUN GIRLS!" Kate stole a glance at her silent date. "What?" she asked with a grin.

"Nothing," Shay smiled back. Kate just shook her head and both women turned back to the game.

"Mitchie!" Corey hollered. Michelle glanced over her shoulder and noticed the opposing player glance away from the ball for a brief second but that was all the time she needed. With fierce determination Michelle ran right for the ball and kicked with all her might.

At the same time Corey rammed her entire body into the player throwing them off balance. The second Michelle had possession of the soccer ball, the two girls ran towards the net. They passed the ball between each other with amazing precision and at the very last second, Michelle faked a kick. The goal minder threw herself in one direction as Corey kicked the ball right above her into the top side of the net.

Once it was in, the girls jumped and screamed. Shay and Kate jumped up cheering and pumped their hands in the air. The team came running out and surrounded the twins, all screaming and smiling. Laughing Shay helped Kate down the bleachers and waited on the sidelines.

Kate took that opportunity to wrap her arms around Shay's waist. She tucked herself into the crook of Shay's arm and buried her nose into Shay's neck. Shaking her head with a grin, Shay pulled Kate close.

"And what do you think you're doing, Miss Kane," Shay asked playfully. She could feel Kate's smile against her neck.

"Just setting the mood for later," Kate replied slyly. She placed a warm kiss on Shay's neck and pulled back slightly to see the other woman blushing but grinning from ear to ear. Shay was saved from replying when the twins came running.

"Hey! Congratulations!" Kate opened her arms and the twins vaulted themselves at the red head. Kate easily caught them and they all laughed.

"What about me?" Shay complained but laughed as the girls threw themselves at their aunt. "That was amazing girls. You did fantastic!" The twins beamed and spoke over each other. Laughing Shay just grabbed each of their faces and kissed them on the forehead.

"Ew!" Shay said as she wiped her lips, "adolescent sweat! Nasty!" Shay threw a grin at Kate just as the girls laughed and playfully smacked their aunt. "Be nice! I'm driving you guys home." Kate laughed and shook her head.

She rescued Shay from the twins and settled into her arms. The twins turned and spoke to some of their team mates.

"Bet you wanna kiss these lips now?" Shay teased quietly. The smile Kate was giving Shay would have brought her to her knees if Kate wasn't already holding her. Kate brought her face in close, their lips barely touching and smiled sensually.

"Yes. I've waited a very long time for it." Shay moaned softly as her eyes fluttered shut and reflexively squeezed Kate bringing her even closer. She could feel Kate chuckle but was saved from replying again.

"Where's mom?"

Quickly pulling away, Shay cleared her throat and inhaled deeply.

"Sorry, what?"

Michelle and Corey stood side by side and stared up at their aunt.

"Where's mom?" Corey asked again. Shay felt her stomach fall as she looked at her nieces.

"Um, well…she…she's uh…," Shay stumbled a bit but stopped when she saw the disappointed look in the girls eyes. Kate reached out and placed her hand on Shay's arm for quiet support.

She remembered what that was like – the disappointment when realizing her father wasn't there to watch any of their games when Kate and Beth were kids.

"She really wanted to be here," Kate supplied gently. She smiled sadly at them. Shay smiled her thanks then turned to the twins and got down to their level. She felt Kate rest a supporting hand in between her shoulder blades and gently rubbed the tense spot.

"Girls, you're mom tried really hard to be here. She even booked today off just so she could watch you. But work called her-"

"It's always about work!" Corey said angrily. She crossed her arms but she had tears in her eyes. Michelle stood next to her, head down and fiddled with the ends of her jersey wiping at her eyes every so often.

"Corey," Shay said warningly. She understood their frustration.

"It's true! She's always away at work. Work, work, work!" Corey shouted. And to make her point, she stomped her foot and thrust her arms down her sides, her fists clenched tight. A few people stopped and looked their way when they heard yelling.

Shay was quiet. She knew Corey was right. Her sister was at work more then she was at home. Inhaling deeply, Shay nodded. She reached out and brushed the hair that fell over Michelle's eyes. She then reached out and wiped away Corey's tears.

"I'm sorry." It was all Shay could say. Michelle just nodded and bit her lower lip while Corey sighed loudly. Standing, Shay looked down at the girls.

"Let's…let's go home," Shay said softly. The girls nodded and went to the bench and grabbed their gear. Kate placed a hand at the small of Shay's back and gently rubbed.

"They'll be alright, Shay. Their tough," Kate said gently.

"Doesn't mean they have to take this," Shay said quietly. She looked over at Kate with an apologetic grin and shrugged. "So much for the second date." Kate smiled softly.

"Don't write it off just yet. The night is still young," Kate replied with a teasing glint in her eye. Shay just smiled and shook her head. The girls came running back, still visibly upset.

Shay held her hands out. The girls grabbed a hand with Michelle in between Kate and Shay. She reached out slowly to Kate who just lovingly took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. Kate smiled down at the girl. She was rewarded with a shy smile.

Shay looked over at Corey. The girl was clearly upset by her mother's absence. Shay had to have a talk with her sister about the whole thing.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

"I'm sorry," Corey said softly as Shay was tucking her into bed. She sounded so miserable that Shay paused for a moment then smiled gently. She leaned down and kissed her niece on the forehead. Shay sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair away from Corey's eyes.

"I know honey. And I'm sorry too."

Corey looked up at her aunt confused.

"For what?" Shay smiled at how innocent Corey sounded.

"For your mom not being able to see you guys. I know how much you wanted her to come. But I also know your mom wanted to be here so badly," Shay replied diplomatically. Corey lay quietly, thinking.

"I know…I just wish work could let her spend time with us once in a while," Corey explained simply. Shay sighed and slipped off the bed and kneeled closer to the little girl.

"Your mom loves you two so very much. She works so hard so that you don't ever have to worry about anything. I know it can sometimes be a little upsetting. But sometimes your mom has to fix things at work so it doesn't get so big later on. But I know one thing for sure…she is so proud of the two of you. Don't ever, ever, _ever_ forget how much your mom loves you and Michelle. Ok? No matter what."

Corey lay still, processing everything her aunt had just said. Slowly she nodded. Shay smiled once again and kissed Corey on the cheek before slipping out of the girl's room. Shay left the door ajar and slipped into Kate's waiting arms.

"You have a way with them," Kate said as she wrapped her arms around Shay. The other woman just smiled. They climbed down the stairs and headed for the living room. They fell onto the sofa, both tired from the day.

They sat quietly not really in any hurry to move. Kate looked over at Shay and smiled gently. She watched as Shay tried her best to stifle a yawn.

"I think I better go," Kate said as she slipped away from Shay. The tired DJ quickly snapped her head around and gently pulled Kate back.

"But what about my kiss?" Shay asked hopefully. Kate looked over her shoulder and laughed. She settled back into Shay's warm embrace.

"Well you looked like you were about to pass out." Kate curled her legs under her and ran a hand up and down Shay's chest. She could feel Shay's heart pounding beneath her hands.

"I'm ok…I'm _so_ ready," Shay supplied excitedly. Kate couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, Kate grabbed a handful of Shay's shirt and tugged gently. Shay obediently leaned forward just as Kate did. Their eyes fluttered shut, their lips just a breath apart.

Kate gently pressed her lips against Shay's. She felt Shay's lips tremble and Kate felt her ego soar. They stayed like that for a moment, both women wanting to prolong the feeling. Kate pulled back slowly and opened her eyes.

She smiled at the look of utter contentment that had fallen over Shay. It took a minuet for Shay to realize that Kate had pulled back. Opening her eyes, Shay stared at Kate and smiled. She leaned in close but was stopped by a slender finger to her lips.

"Ah-ah…you'll have to wait for the third date for more," Kate said with a sexy smile. Shay blinked several times.

"You're kidding?" Shay said straight-faced. In response, Kate stood and grabbed her peruse and slung it over her shoulder. She turned and threw a wink over her shoulder as she went. Shay sprung up off of the couch and made a bee line for Kate.

Just as Kate was reaching into the hall closet for her coat, Shay slid in behind her, spun her around and trapped her there.

"Seriously?" Shay was thrown. Kate was fighting to keep her grin from braking free. Kate slipped her arms around Shay's neck and cuddled close and nodded. Shay scrunched her face up and attempted to pout.

"You're no fun!" Shay demanded playfully. Kate laughed as she just pressed her face close but didn't attempt to kiss her.

"Third date and if you behave…then _maybe_ you'll get a bit more," Kate said seductively. Shay moaned as she rested her head against Kate's.

"Evil woman," Shay mumbled. Kate just smiled as she weaved her fingers through Shay's hair causing the other woman to groan in appreciation. Just then the front door opened. Kate and Shay stood frozen for a brief moment but realized who the intruder was.

"Oh! Jeez! I'm so sorry!" Jamie exclaimed. The two women broke apart quickly.

"That's alright. I've got to go anyways," Kate said as she turned and grabbed her jacket. She faced Shay again and quickly grabbed her chin and turned it to the side and gave her a peck on the cheek. Shay's shoulders slumped visibly. Gently patting Shay's cheek, Kate wagged a finger at her.

"Third date. I promise." Then turning to leave, Kate gave a quick hug to Jamie. "Call you when I get home," Kate said as she waved goodnight and climbed down the stairs.

Shay watched as Kate slipped inside her car and drove off. Shutting the door softly Shay turned and watched her sister hang her coat.

"How upset are they?" Jamie asked. She knew her kids didn't like it when she had to rush off to work, especially during an important event.

Shay shoved her hands into her pockets and was about to answer when she noticed Michelle and Corey waiting at the stairs. Jamie followed Shay's gaze and winced.

"Girls I'm sor-"

Jamie didn't get a chance to finish when Corey turned and ran up the stairs. Michelle followed quickly behind her sister and a second later they heard the door slamming. Jamie sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You can't really blame them can you?" Shay asked neutrally. Jamie turned and glared at her sister.

"I feel guilty enough. So please, don't start." Jamie stormed off into the kitchen. Shay followed close behind.

"Then tell me, when should we start? Cause god only knows when you're going to be called away again," Shay threw back. Jamie slammed the glass she was holding onto the counter.

"I told you, don't start. I'm tired; I've had a rough day-"

"And what about the girls? They had a pretty rough day too when they realized you weren't there. Again." Shay crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. She really despised arguing with her twin but enough was enough.

Throwing her hands up and shaking them heavenwards, Jamie felt her composure slip.

"OH. MY. GOD! I DON'T NEED THIS FROM YOU!" Jamie bellowed. She went around the small island and headed for her office. Again, Shay was right behind her.

"DEAL WITH IT!" Shay shot back. She shut the door as to not let the girls hear them fighting.

"I TRIED TO GET BACK!" Jamie screamed. She was frustrated and angry and more importantly, guilty. She knew she brought this on herself and there was no way out of this mess. Jamie felt tears falling down her cheeks and she quickly looked away.

Shay watched in silence. The worst part about being a twin was that you knew what the other was feeling. Slowly, Shay moved to stand next to her sister. They both stared out the window.

"Jamie, I'm –"

"I know. Me too." Neither was in a hurry to fill the space with useless conversation so they just stood quietly next to each other. Shay's cell went off breaking the silence. Shay looked at her sister and gave an apologetic grin. Jamie just smiled and nodded.

Shay stepped away and smiled as she heard the voice on the other end.

"_Hey. I'm home safe and sound."_ Shay could swear she heard the grin Kate had. Either way it was infectious.

"Glad to hear," Shay said quietly.

"_My hero,"_ Kate said with a soft laugh. _"Shay…go easy on her, ok? Looked like she got run over a few times by her job…or boss,"_ Kate suggested gently. Sighing Shay nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks." Shay was about to hang up when she heard Kate.

"_Don't forget. Third date. This time let the girls decide,"_ Kate said with a mischievous grin. Shay couldn't help but smile.

"Right. That'll be the day. Goodnight Kate." Shay waited for Kate to hang up before she ended the call. She turned back to her sister and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing in this world that I can do to make up for missing their game…for missing everything," Jamie said. She sounded so torn Shay wrapped her arms around her sister and just held her.

"You're here now. As long as they know you love them, they'll be alright." Shay said comfortingly.

They'd figure out how to make it work.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

"So next week, we have that benefit thing at the University of Gotham," Shay reminded her co-host. The morning show had gone well. Bette Kane had called Shay's private line and Teddy put her through. Bette, of course, had gotten the answer right to last week's question.

Mike just nodded.

"I know. Nervous?"

Shay thought for a moment.

"To be honest no. I mean, I thought I would be but I'm pretty excited," Shay said with a silly grin. Mike smiled as he watched his friend.

"Does this have to do with a particular red head?" Shay didn't say anything but the heat rising to her cheeks said it all.

"You're silence gives you away," Teddy said as he walked in.

"Come on guys," Shay whined playfully.

"You don't deny it?" Mike grinned from ear to ear.

"We haven't seen that grin in a very long time Shay. It looks good on you," Teddy added. Both men glanced at each other then at Shay, waiting expectantly.

"Ok! Maybe it has a little bit to do with Kate." Shay refused to admit it.

"A little?" Mike said sceptically. Before Shay could answer Kate walked in.

"Hello boys," Kate breezed through handing both men a cup of coffee.

"Hello," Teddy and Mike said simultaneously. She smiled at them before turning and placing a soft kiss on Shay's cheeks then settled into waiting arms.

Shay sighed loudly and rolled her eyes at them. Kate laughed softly to herself.

"Stop encouraging them," Shay complained. Kate smiled and leaned in to peck Shay's cheek. Teddy and Mike looked away respectively.

"Great show," Kate said to them as she snuggled close to Shay. Teddy nodded his thanks as Mike puffed his chest out.

"Thanks," Mike smiled warmly.

"Why do you do that to them?" Shay asked Kate playfully. Kate smiled but said nothing. The four of them chatted for a little longer when Jamie called for her sister.

"Excuse me. Duty calls," Shay said with a roll of her eyes. Kate playfully smacked her.

"Be nice Shay," Kate said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Shay. Be nice," Mike mimicked. Kate gave the big man a smack as well.

"Don't start," Kate said with mock seriousness. Shay laughed and just shook her head.

Meeting her sister at the base of the stair case, Shay gently smiled.

"What's up?"

Jamie looked a little haggard but smiled at her sister.

"I'm going to the office. I'm handing in my resignation. Closed out all the accounts so I'm done. I'm finally done. I should be back in a couple hours," Jamie said breathlessly. She seemed to be a little anxious and excited all at once.

Shay smiled. "Good for you! If you need anything, call me ok?" Jamie nodded as she headed for the door.

"Wish me luck!" Jamie called out before she closed the door. Shay felt a pair of hands slide around her waist from behind. Kate nuzzled the back Shay's neck which earned her a low moan.

Kate smiled as she gave the tender spot a quick kiss before she pulled away. Shay turned around and wrapped Kate up in her arms.

"Once twiddle dee and twiddle dumb leave, we have the whole house to ourselves," Shay said as she wiggled her eye brows for added effect. Kate laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Keep trying playa," Kate said teasingly.

"Ouch," Shay replied as she let Kate go. Kate laughed and winked as she left the room. Shay just smiled as she followed the red head.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

"I had an amazing time Shay," Kate smiled sweetly.

Shay nodded, her smile never leaving her face.

"So did I, Kate. Think I could get a 4th…or maybe 100th date soon?" Shay asked hopefully. Kate's smile turned warm as she stepped closer.

Without saying a word, Kate wrapped her arms around Shay's neck, her fingers getting tangled in her hair. Shay moaned as she was vaguely away of Kate's lips hovering over hers.

"I would love that," Kate whispered, her breath mingling with Shay's. Kate closed the distance and finally ended the torture. Shay's arms, by their own accord, slid around Kate's waist and brought the red head closer.

Kate angled her head slightly so she could get better access to Shay's mouth. Shay's tongue brushed against Kate's lips and the red head groaned and she opened up to the handsome DJ. And within a blink of an eye, the heat that the two had been holding back on, exploded.

Shay had no control over her body's reaction when she pressed Kate against her front door. Kate didn't help when one of her hands slipped down along Shay's body to grab her rear end and brought her body closer while Kate's other hand roughly tangled in Shay's hair.

The two moaned loudly, not caring at all who saw them.

The only thing that did stop them was the sound of Kate's cell going off. It took several moments for the sound to completely penetrate the haze they were in. Kate tugged at Shay's hair as her other hand went to her purse.

They were both breathing heavily but they had silly grins on their faces.

When Shay found the strength to untangle her arms from around Kate's waist, the red reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. With one hand still around Shays' shoulder, Kate answered the call.

"Kane," Kate said to the caller. Her eyes locked onto Shay's and smiled seductively. Then just as quickly, the smile faded as she continued to listen. "All right. I'll be there. Thank you."

From Kate's tone, Shay knew that tonight was coming to an end.

Sighing, Kate snapped her phone shut. She gave Shay an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to take a rein check on those dates for the moment."

Shay nodded in understanding.

"Hey, it's ok. I've got all the time in the world for that later," Shay said with a smile. Kate grinned.

"I really did enjoy tonight. Thank you," Kate said softly, her hands still tangled in Shay's hair.

Shay smiled brightly as she blushed. Kate returned the smile then sighed loudly.

"Hostile take overs are a bitch. I'll be gone for about 4 days…a week the most. But I promise to be at your show next week. There's nothing going to stop me from seeing that," Kate vowed. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss against Shay's lips.

Nodding, Shay pulled back when Kate stepped back.

"Next time then?" At Kate's nod, Shay grinned and slowly backed down the steps and waited for Kate to entre her apartment.

Shay sighed dreamily then turned to head back to her car. She was going to have a good night after all.

**BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW**

Batwoman stood just within the shadows. Jamie's hands trembled as she handed over whatever information she could get her hands on. It was all she could grab before she was escorted off the facilities.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jamie inhaled deeply.

Batwoman took the large manila folder from the other woman and eyed her carefully.

"_This wasn't a safe idea, Jamie."_

Batwoman watched as Jamie wrung her hands together.

"I know that! But…but…what else could I do!? These people…they're hurting those kids! The cops wouldn't be able to make sense of any of the information you have. And my sister…she believes you. She thinks you're the hero the other children need."

Batwoman froze.

"_Other children?" _

Jamie nodded.

"There are others. Different cites…countries…they're taking them in the middle of the night. I don't know what they do to them but…but there are others. You _have_ to find them! Please! Everything you need to know is all in there," Jamie said as she gestured to the folder in Batwoman's hands.

Pursing her lips, Batwoman nodded and reached out to gently place a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"_I will find them. I promise. Go home. Take care of your children. Keep them safe."_ And with that, Batwoman was gone.

Jamie nodded to no one in particular then quickly ran to her car. She was going to do just that – take care of her kids…far, far away from Gotham.

What neither women knew was that someone else had been watching the exchange.


End file.
